


It Started With A Burger

by KindaCrazy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaCrazy/pseuds/KindaCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean was supposed to do was go get a couple of burgers for his father and brother... And it amounted to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Burger

It Started With a Burger

 

“Sammy, Dad’s gonna be home soon, relax,” Dean sighs, not at all wanting to push his baby brother away, but knowing he has to.  
“But I don’t wanna…,” Sam tries, inching back closer to Dean.  
“I know, but odds are Dad will find a mother of a hunt soon enough and we’ll be all alone in no time.”  
Dean sits up and stands from his place on the bed next to Sam and heads off to the bathroom, hoping against hope that Sam wouldn’t try to jump him again as soon as he gets out— If only for the simple reason that he doesn’t think he’d be able to push him away again.  
The familiar hum of the Impala’s engine is like music to Dean’s ears when he finally steps out of the bathroom. His bare feet rub against the hard carpet of their motel room and it’s somehow soothing to Dean, having grown up in motels practically his whole life.  
Now, at eighteen, Dean Winchester is a skilled hunter, a high school senior, and a complete _hottie_. But he’s only got eyes for one person. And all the girls that fawn over him at their various schools would probably drop dead if they knew who— his very own baby brother, Sammy.  
Sammy was like a drug that Dean never wanted to quit. His lips, his hands, his eyes—everything. Dean loved every little inch of his Sammy. And he was damn protective too. If he even saw a girl lookin’ at his Sammy, he’d be sure to scare her off.  
“Did you two do your exercises and workouts like I told you to?” John Winchester asks, stepping through the threshold of the motel room without even bothering to say even a ‘hello’.  
“Sure did, Dad,” Sam replies without missing a beat. “Even wrestled too. Figured we’d do a little extra prep work.”  
Sam waggles his eyebrows at Dean and Dean can’t help but smirk a little to himself. Oh, they’d wrestled alright. They’d wrestled for hours on end— all panting and sweaty. Even just the memory of it sends a pleasant chill down Dean’s spine.  
“Good, that’s my boys. Well, listen, I’m only back for the night. Bobby picked up hell of a vamp nest in Austin. Shouldn’t be gone more than a week or two, tops. You boys stay here and finish out school and keep up on your routines, got it?” John says sternly, not catching the look the two brothers exchanged.  
“Got it,” both brothers sounded in unison, laughing when they’d realized it.  
“Hey, Dean, run out and get some burgers, would’ja?” John asks, as more of an order.  
He tosses the keys to the older Winchester and watches him off, sprawling out on one of the two beds in the motel room and closing his eyes. The Winchester senior also misses the look on the youngest Winchester’s face as he remembers christening that very bed only a few nights ago, his whole body shivering as he remembers riding Dean for all he was worth.  
The memories are not unwelcome, and Sam is happy to reminisce as he heads into the bathroom, yanking off his jeans and boxer briefs in order to properly remember, fisting his already-hard member and working himself up, biting on his hand to keep quiet.

Dean orders six burgers, three orders of fries, and of course, a couple of slices of apple pie from the cute blonde at the counter of a place he thinks is called Lucky’s, smiling his sexy half-smile when the girl hands him his food in a paper bag.  
Dean turns around and begins to head for the door when he hears the girl— who’s name tag indicated her name was Laila—call after him.  
“Sir,” she calls, hoping to catch his attention.  
Dean turns around and gives the girl a questioning look, wondering what he must’ve forgotten. Dean makes his way back up to the counter, paper bag in hand and waits for Laila to say something.  
“You forgot your napkins,” she smiles, slipping a handful of napkins into his hand, which he throws haphazardly into the bag and sets off, giving her another Dean Winchester signature smile to remember him by.  
Dean drives quickly back to the motel room the Winchesters are staying in and dumps the bag on the old, wooden table in front of Sam before announcing his arrival to his snoring father.  
“Food’s here!”  
John sits up, slightly groggily and nods, getting up and reaching into the bag for two burgers, an carton of fries, a slice of apple pie and a handful of napkins.  
Each Winchester begins to eat in silence, until something that has Dean’s heart thudding against his ribcage happens. Something worth worrying over.  
“Looks like you yourself got an admirer, Dean. Who’s Laila?” John asks, holding up a napkin that reads, _Call me. I stay up late. Laila_ , and a phone number.  
“Shit,” Dean cusses under his breath, not loud enough for either of the two other hunters to hear. “Um, the girl at the burger joint’s counter. Must’ve slipped that in when I wasn’t lookin’.”  
“You gonna call her?” John asks, biting into his burger and sighing contently.  
“Yeah, are you?” Sam asks, a bite in his voice that was barely detectable, but Dean caught it.  
“I-I don’t—” Dean begins, but is cut off by his father butting in.  
“C’mon, Dean, a girl offers you her number, you call her. What’s the worst that can happen? You only get to second base?”  
“Oh, c’mon, Dad. First of all, I heaven’t not made it past second base since I was like, fifteen, and second, I’m not calling her. End of discussion. Eat your burger.”  
Dean huffs and settles back into eating his burger, but not before he sees his brother shoot him a quick wink. So quick that he was barely even sure he’d seen it. But he knew. He knew it was a silent promise of what was to come as soon as their father left in the morning.

“Alright, boys, like I said, two weeks, tops. Dean, you’re in charge. Take care of your brother. Exercise, sparring, workouts daily. No exceptions,” John Winchester says, getting in his ’67 Impala and speeding out of the motel parking lot, hoping to make it to Austin by sunrise the next morning.  
As soon as the Impala is out of sight, the younger Winchester’s eyes darken with lust as he practically shoves his brother back through the already-open door to their motel room.  
“Laila, huh? Bet she was a looker. Too bad you’re taken, aren’t’cha, big brother?” Sam drawls, shoving his older brother onto the closest bed they could get to after shutting the door to the motel room— no need to give the whole damn place a show.  
“Only you, baby boy, only you,” Dean pants, already feeling his jeans becoming a bit too tight.  
Dean just can’t help it when it comes to Sam, especially when he’s like this. It makes Dean all tingly when Sam takes control like that.  
Dean grabs ahold of Sam’s bicep, effectively pulling his brother down with him, smashing their lips together hard.  
“How d’ya think that Laila chick would feel if she saw you now?” Sam asks rhetorically, straddling his Dean at the hips. “All hot and bothered, pinned down by your baby brother. It’s incredibly sexy, I’ll admit, but I doubt she’d feel the same.”  
“Sammy…” Dean groans, as he sits up so Sam can assist him with undressing, and so Dean can do the same to Sam.  
Sam slides his hands up Dean’s t-shirt, pulling it up and off before impatiently ripping his own off along with it. The amulet on Dean’s chest bounces slightly, but stays strung around his neck. Dean never takes the amulet off— especially not during sex with Sam.  
Quickly and easily, Dean flips himself and Sam over, pinning his brother down just as he had been.  
“So sweet, baby boy. All laid out for me,” Dean says, dipping his head down to begin kissing and sucking his way up and down Sam’s chest, pulling the sweetest noises from those perfect pink lips.  
“De, please. Missed you last night,” Sam pleads, reaching out blindly for the button on Dean’s jeans.  
“Missed you too, Sammy.”  
Dean assists Sam in popping open the button on his own jeans before moving to his brother’s and sliding them down his legs, boxer briefs included.  
“It killed me last night to not be able to sleep with you, De,” Sam whispers, glancing down at the cot on the floor that John had asked for at the front desk, claiming Dean was too old to be sleeping in the same bed as his brother anymore.  
“Killed me too, Sammy. Killed me too.”  
Dean shucks his jeans off and kicks them to the floor, his own boxers following shortly after.  
“You’re gonna kill me now if you don’t _do something_ , De,” Sam whines, bucking his hips up.  
“Would it kill ya to go slow every once in a while, Sammy?” Dean asks, sucking a decent sized hickey onto the side of Sam’s neck, right above his collarbone. “Wanna feel like I’m treating you right, Sammy. I already feel bad enough that I, your brother, took your virginity, can’t you just let me at least make myself feel like I’m doing _something_ right?”  
Sam sits up so he’s looking Dean right in the eyes, and takes one of Dean’s hands in his.  
“First, yes, it would kill me to go slow. I’m fourteen and have raging hormones. It’s not a very fun combination. And second, you didn’t take my virginity, I gave it to you. You make it sound like you forced me, when clearly, you didn’t seeing as I’m still more than willing to hop back into bed with you whenever you ask.”  
“Legally, Sammy, you’re not allowed to consent to sex. You’re only fourteen—”  
“Legally, Dean, we’re breaking the law in all kinds of ways by sleeping together. Incest in and of itself is illegal in like, forty-nine states. But guess what, I don’t care. I’m in love with you, Dean, and I don’t give half a damn about being legal or moral or ethical,” Sam says, feeling tears start to sting his eyes, but he holds them back as best he can.  
“I just love you so much, Sammy. Please, just let me at least do this right. It’s been weeks since we started doing this and never once have I actually taken care of you properly. Please. It’s all I’m asking. We’ve got two weeks to be rough and quick and dirty. Please.”  
Sam nods, smiling up at Dean before pulling his head down into a easier and less violent kiss than he’s used to as he lets his legs fall open for his big brother whenever he’s ready.

“Dean,” Sam whispers, tracing circles on his brother’s bare chest shortly after their escapades. “That— was amazing. I love you. I mean it.”  
“Told you, baby boy. Told you I just wanted to love you right. If I’m gonna break the law, I might as well do it properly.”  
Dean presses his lips to the top of Sam’s head, snuggling the both of them underneath the thin motel blankets.  
“So, Dean, you plannin’ on callin’ that chick from the burger place?” Sam asks, his mouth pressed against his brother’s chest.  
Dean’s chest rumbles with the force of the laugh he lets out and Sam smirks to himself.  
“Hey, it ain’t my fault that the ladies love me.”  
Sam sits up, laughing lightly as he swings one of his legs over so he is straddling his brother.  
“Well, I can’t really blame them, now can I? I mean, Dean Winchester’s got it all. But of course, the raging hard-ons he gets for his little brother might be a turn off to some girls,” Sam jokes, resting his hands on Dean’s chest as the older hunter’s hands find purchase on the younger’s hips.  
“Well, to each their own. One man’s pain is another man’s pleasure. Everyone has somethin’ different that does it for them.”  
Sam chuckles slightly, his fingers drumming on Dean’s chest before Dean brings his hand up and twines their fingers together.  
“And mine just happens to be my big brother’s cock,” Sam shoots his brother a wink, watching as the older Winchester’s eyes darken.  
“Fuck, Sammy, there you go gettin' me all riled up and rearin’ to go for round two.”  
“So, do it.”


End file.
